prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
SmPC03
is the 3rd episode of Smile Pretty Cure!, and also the 392nd episode of the Pretty Cure all series. This episodes shows Kise Yayoi gaining her Cure status as Cure Peace. Synopsis Yayoi, a girl from Miyuki and Akane's class, is a crybaby and a weakling. However, she loves manga and anime, and is really good at drawing. One day, Miyuki and Akane were having lunch on the rooftop, when they spotted Yayoi sitting alone. Creeping up on her, they noticed that she was drawing a manga scene of superheroes. Miyuki and Akane praised Yayoi's drawing and said that she should show it off to the rest of the class, but Yayoi asks them not to say anything and ran away. In class, Reika was telling everyone about a poster competition the school was organizing, and requested for volunteers to take part. Nobody came forward, and Miyuki, remembering Yayoi's talent for drawing, nominated for Yayoi to be their class representative. Yayoi was afraid at first, pointing out how the representatives of other classes were better than her. However, Miyuki told her to just try her best, and Yayoi admitted that she really wanted to try this out too. Thus, Yayoi started working on the poster. Miyuki and Akane also happily volunteered to help her out by modelling and providing refreshments for her. A few days later, the results of the competition were announced. Yayoi was a little disappointed that she had only been awarded the "Good Effort Award", and when students from the winning class jeered at her, she tore her poster from the board and ran away with it. Sitting outside on the steps, Yayoi was feeling depressed about her lack of talent when Akaoni appeared. Calling her a "weakling" and feeding off her sadness, Akaoni created a Bad End alternate reality and plunged everyone into sorrow. Miyuki and Akane appeared to battle, and Akaoni created an Akanbe to fight them. The girls transformed into Pretty Cure, but the Akanbe was strong and they had a hard time fighting it. Frustrated, the Cures performed their finishing moves on the Akanbe, but as they did not have enough fighting spirit, the Akanbe could not be purified. Angry at Akaoni for insulting Yayoi, Happy shouted that she would never forgive him. Hearing this woke Yayoi up, and the Cures did their best to protect her from the Akanbe. However, they were easily defeated. Feeling afraid, Yayoi almost ran away, but in the end, she plucked up her courage and ran to protect her friends. Yayoi's strong wish to protect her friends gained her the Smile Pact, and she transformed into Cure Peace! Although excited at becoming a real-life superhero, Peace was still a timid girl inside, and ran away from the frightening Akanbe instead of fighting it. In her terror, she unknowingly released a bolt of lightning which struck the Akanbe and stopped it in its tracks. Candy explained that Peace has the power of lightning, and taught her to use her finishing move. Charging up her Smile Pact, Peace performed her move Peace Thunder, successfully purifying the Akanbe and gaining a Cure Decor piece. After the battle, Yayoi admitted that although she lost the competition, she learnt that friends will always be there for her. Shyly, she asked if she could call Miyuki "Miyuki-chan" instead of the formal term "Hoshizora-san", and Miyuki happily agreed. Still a crybaby, Yayoi started to cry out of happiness. Trivia *Yayoi mistakes Candy for a little piglet when she first sees her, making her so far the only one not to think Candy is a farm animal. Characters Cures *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao *Aoki Reika Mascots *Candy Villains *Akaoni *Wolfrun *Akanbe Secondary Characters *Sasaki Namie *Nanairogaoka Class 2-2 Major Events *Kise Yayoi becomes Cure Peace for the first time *Akaoni makes his first appearance as a villain Gallery Yayoi's drawing.png|Yayoi draws some Maho Shoujo art Tsubomi look-alike.png|Mikawa-san greatly resembles Tsubomi yayoi.poster.jpeg|Yayoi's Poster in Art Exhibition TKMExC1.png|Miyuki and Akane Smile Charge Yayoi.PNG|Yayoi about to transform Screen Shot 2012-02-25 at 6.12.38 PM.png|Yayoi gains her Smile Pact Peacethunder1.jpg|Charging up the Smile Pact Akanbe 03.jpg|Episode 3 Akanbe Rabbitdecor.jpg|Episode 3 Decor Cure Peace eyecatch.jpg|Cure Peace eyecatch Candy in blue dress eyecatch.jpg|Candy in blue dress eyecatch Cure Peace ending card.jpg|Cure Peace ending card wall_smile_03_1_s.jpg|Smile Pretty Cure! Episode 3 wallpaper Category:Episodes Category:Smile Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Smile Pretty Cure!